YA NO MAS
by ellipapita
Summary: Después de tantos años saliendo, yamaguchi descubre la cruel infidelidad del rubio. A pesar de todo lo que hizo, tsukishima no piensa dejar a su amado yamaguchi, sin importar cuantos conflictos y tentaciones se presenten.
1. Capítulo 1

ADIOS..

-lo siento...

Me quedé paralizado, las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, una tras otra, por un momento creí escuchar como mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos.

-...por qué?...

Dije suavemente aun llorando a mares, no podía comprender el por qué, aun no podía simplemente creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por qué ahora? Porque él? ¿Qué fue que hice mal?...

Un montón de preguntas empezaban a inundar mi cabeza. Estaba derrumbándome lenta y dolorosamente.

-lo siento... pero, no podía ocultarlo más... no quería lastimarte más; no pude con esta carga.

-..Porque?... PORQUE LO HICISTE?! - pregunte molesto-

-lo siento...

-MIERDA NO QUIERO UNA DISCULPA! QUIERO SABER POR QUÉ? PORQUE LO HICISTE? PORQUE CON EL?!

Estaba molesto y triste, le tire las fotos en la cara furioso con él y conmigo mismo por no haber dado cuenta antes; fui tan estúpido, ya lo sospechaba pero no lo quise creer, tenía la ligera esperanza de que todo fuese una mentira.

No pude más con esa incertidumbre y contrate un detective para seguirlo, llegue muy lejos, lo sé, lo sé muy bien, pero si no fuera por el, no lo habría descubierto. Todas esos presentimientos que tenía, todos ellos estaban en lo correcto. De alguna forma ya me lo había imaginado, después de todo no fue la primera vez que había sucedido.

La primera vez fue cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, en uno de los campamentos de entrenamiento, aunque esa vez, yo lo vi, presencié con mis propios ojos como él me era infiel. Aun no logro olvidar esa desagradable y dolorosa imagen.  
Tsukki en los brazos del que en ese entonces era el capitán del nekoma. Le había perdonado en ese tiempo estaba tan enamorado de él, que no podía imaginar estar lejos de mi amado tsukki.  
Me guarde esos sentimientos de dolor y eh hice como si nada hubiese sucedido. Hemos salido por más de cinco años, CINCO AÑOS en los que él me ha engañado!.

Había escuchado rumores de que el seguía en contacto con kuroo , ahora todo tiene sentido, el por qué unos días no llegaba a dormir a casa o porque en la madrugada lo escuchaba hablar con alguien, el otro perfume que tenía unas tardes. Ahora entiendo todo…

 _Que ingenuo y_ _estúpido_ _fui al no darme cuenta, al no poder captar todas esas señales._

Pero al ver esas fotos, que me había entregado el detective, esa pequeña esperanza de que todos esos presentimientos que tuve, estuvieran mal, desaparecieron y solo quedo un sentimiento lleno de dolor y Tristeza.

-Tadashi... te voy explicar todo así que por favor escúchame...solo te pido eso... -tomo mis manos, tenía una mirada de arrepentimiento pero ahora eso no servía para nada. Me calme un poco pero aun las lágrimas seguían recorriendo.  
Asentí y espere a que continuase.

-Todo eso...es verdad, no voy a negar el hecho de que me acosté con el algunas veces después de lo sucedió en la preparatoria y que seguíamos en contacto hasta ahora, pero... yo de verdad te amo! Créeme por favor!

-...Tsuk..- Tsukishima... -corregí, apreté el agarre de muestras manos, subí mi mirada al rubio para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa dolida y a la vez dulce, solté sus manos lentamente y di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

 _Ya no puedo más con esto…Duele, duele demasiado..._

-Terminemos...

 _ **~CONTINUARA (?~**_


	2. Chapter 2

OLVIDAME!

'  
'

-Terminemos...

Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, nunca creí que esas palabras salieran de su boca; tome su mano y lo arroje al sillón que estaba detrás de mí. NO LE VOY A DEJAR! NO QUIERO HACERLO, EL ES SOLO MIO! MIO Y DE NADIE MÁS!

-..su-suéltame! Kei basta!

Protestó intentando apartarse de mi sin éxito, rápidamente con una de mis manos le sujete las dos muñecas y las puse encima de su cabeza, mientras que con la otra mano le tome de las mejillas.

-No! No lo voy hacer! Tadashi no pienso dejarte ir! Entiende.. -sus ojos expresaban tristeza y miedo, junte nuestras frentes y libere sus manos para después abrazarlo y hundir mi cabeza en su cuello, las lágrimas amenazaban salir- por favor... no me dejes... -hable arrepentido, aproveche de que no volvió a forzar para acercarme hasta sus labios y besarle, un beso dulce, de esos que le sabia dar cuando estaba triste o molesto conmigo y el no podía resistirse.

Lentamente intensifique el beso, al mismo tiempo que subí mis manos por debajo de su camisa, acariciando esa suave piel morena, sintiendo como se estremecía al acariciar sus botones.

-haaa~ kei...basta...no más...ngh..

-Tadashi..Tadashi~ -susurraba subiendo su camisa y lanzándola lejos- solo olvidemos esto.. -me acercaba a besarle nuevamente cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en mi mejilla, yamaguchi me había abofeteado, su mirada estaba llena de ira y sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas-

-Basta..! Estoy cansado, cansado de todo esto, tus mentiras, tus secretos y de esto, esta relación de engaños... lo odio.. odio todo esto! No quiero tener sexo contigo!...Quiero que esto acabe, no puedo con tantas mentiras y engaños! -Sollozaba ocultando su cara con sus antebrazos-

-no más...no quiero más de esto... - me miró destrozado.

 _Lo arruine...todo esto es mi culpa..lastime a la_ _persona_ _que_ _más_ _amo..._

Agarro mi camisa y me tomo del brazo-...olvídate de mi, ahora, tu eres libre.. -me empujó hasta fuera del apartamento- adiós...tsukishima kei -me dio un último beso para al terminar cerrar la puerta frente a mi.

-No...No! Tadashi! no hagas esto! No me dejes! Por Dios abre la puerta! Arreglemos esto! -toque la puerta desesperado, no quiero terminar, no puedo estar sin él, me deslice por la puerta llorando- no me dejes.. Tadashi..

-kei vete... te lo ruego vete, esto..esto ya se acabó...

 _Por un error, un pequeño desliz, puedes perder lo que_ _más_ _amas, puedes arrepentirte lo que quieras pero eso no_ _cambiará_ _nada, lo hecho, hecho_ _está_ _y no se_ _podrá_ _cambiar. Ahora_ _tendrás_ _que vivir_ _lamentándote_ _por no haber apreciado a aquella persona que dio tanto por ti._  
 _Es el final, se_ _acabó,_ _lastimaste_ _a la_ _persona_ _que_ _más_ _amabas por el placer de unas cuantas noches._

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un yamaguchi roto, acostado en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con las manos, destrozado, llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho, lamentándose por este amor que ahora lo está rompiendo. Maldiciéndose a si mismo por ser tan ingenuo.

CONTINUARA ~


	3. Chapter 3

Recuerdos de una noche estrellada.

La noche al fin había caído, los faroles se empezaban a prender y su característico viento gélido acariciaba mi rostro con suavidad, de seguro iba a llover por que el aire se enfriaba más y más con cada paso que daba.

Me senté en una de las bancas de un pequeño parque y recargue mi cabeza hacia tras, el cielo estaba precioso, la luna estaba en lo alto resplandeciendo y junto a ella estaban un montón de estrellas acompañándola en la soledad de la noche.  
Los recuerdos inundaron mi cabeza, aquellas noches similares a estas donde solo nos acostaba nos y mirábamos una película abrazados.

Pero el recuerdo que aún está muy presente, fue cuando todo empezó. Una noche como esta, estábamos volviendo de la práctica de la tarde, Tsukki estaba enojado, había tenido una pelea con Hinata y Kageyama por algo que le habían dicho, nunca supe que fue lo que había pasado, nunca me lo dijo; cuando estábamos por llegar a aquella esquina dónde nos separamos, el me tomo del brazo y me robó un beso, mi primer beso... Recuerdo perfectamente aquella sensación; fue un beso dulce y tierno, sus finos labios se movían suavemente con los míos, me abrazo fuertemente apegan dome a su pecho para después susurrarme.

"Me gustas... me gustas Tadashi.." confesó, recuerdo a ver llorado tanto esa noche, había anhelado tanto escuchar esas palabras que no pude aguantar mis lágrimas. Fue un momento perfecto, esa noche con una simple y bella palabra me hizo tan feliz.

Y ahora sólo es un hermoso recuerdo que lo atesorare por siempre. Mi vista se nubló, las lágrimas volvían aparecer y mis ojos empezaron arder de tanto llorar. Como si no fuera suficiente pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer indicando que en unos momentos la lluvia llegaría.

No paso mucho para que las pequeñas gotas se transformarán en una gran tormenta, la lluvia recorría mi rostro mezclándose con mis lágrimas. Sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormido bajo la fría lluvia.

'

'

Sentí unas grandes manos tocar mi frente, transmitía una calidez tan reconfortante que hacía estremecer mi corazón, hacía tiempo que no recibía tanta calidez con pequeño toque.  
Me levanté con algo de esfuerzo y frote mis ojos con la camisa. Mire fijamente todo el lugar, me quede asustado, al ver que no era mi casa y que la ropa que tenía puesto era demasiado grande para ser mía o de Tsukki.  
Y me asuste aún más al ver como la perilla de la puerta se movía, alguien estaba por entrar, rápidamente me oculte entre las cobijas fingiendo estar dormido. Sentí como la cama se hundió levemente a mi derecha, y como su mano jugaba con mi cabello.

-¿Estas despierto verdad?...Tadashi..

 _ **CONTINUARA~**_


	4. Chapter 4

REENCUENTRO

—Hola Tadashi —acarició mi cabeza con cariño. No pude evitar sonreír con nostalgia, lo extrañaba tanto. Shimada-san había sido un gran apoyo en toda la preparatoria, me ayudó a sobrepasar la primera infidelidad de Tsukki y me enseño muchas cosas para los torneos y juegos de práctica, después de todo Shimada-san era mi segundo mejor amigo después de Tsukki.

Me separe y le di un fuerte golpe en su hombro ― ¡¿Dónde se había metido en todo este tiempo?!

―Lo siento, Tada-chan ―se sobo el lugar donde antes había golpeado―...pero el que debería estar molesto soy yo, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre quedarte dormido en plena lluvia?! ― me miró serio y me dio un golpe cito en la cabeza― ¡Cuando te toque estabas frío pensé que te habías muerto!

Le mire con ojitos de cachorro regañado, pero a la vez no pude evitar reír al ver sus expresiones mientras me regañaba.

― ¡No veo lo gracioso Tadashi! ¡Y si algo te pasaba?! ¡¿O te secuestraban?! ¡Me preocupe mucho y de seguro Tsukishima también lo está!

Cuando lo nombro, aparte la mirada, sentí como un nudo en mi garganta aparecía, mi nariz empezó arder y mis ojos se cristalizaban. Me eh vuelto un llorón.

―No… no lo creo… ―dije con un hilo de voz, aguantando me las lágrimas que estaban por aparecer. Shimada-san no tardó en darse cuenta que algo malo había pasado, se acomodó en la cama y pregunto qué había sucedido.

Entre sollozos le conté absolutamente todo, todas aquellas mentiras que por años creí ciegamente, a lo que tuve que recurrir para por fin saber la cruel verdad, el hecho de que tuve que irme porque ya no tenía un hogar. Acarició mi cabeza con amor diciendo que todo iba a estar bien, que no me iba abandonar.

Me quedé dormido en su regazo, sintiendo su calidez conformarme con cariño.

 _En un bar de la ciudad, lleno de humo de los cigarros y el olor del alcohol, se encontraba Tsukishima embriagándose hasta no más poder para pasar las penas y el hecho de que acaba de perder a su gran amor, a lado de él acompañándolo en su despecho está el pelinegro ex capitán del Nekoma, Kuroo. Observándolo como llenaba su cuerpo de aquella sustancia y llorando a mares._

― ¡Todo es tu culpa, idiota! ―reclamaba el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos y con ira en su voz,estaba destrozado. Mientras el contrario solo observaba en silencio como el rubio le maldecía y culpaba por aquellas noches de placer. Las cuales aunque él no decía nada él no se arrepentía.


	5. Chapter 5

¿NUEVO COMIENZO?

Tadashi se quedó profundamente dormido de tanto llorar, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, después de todo la persona que más amaba le había engañado de la forma más cruel. Le tape con la cobija y recogí los pequeños mechones que estaban cubriendo sus ojos ― Descansa Tada-chan ― susurre.

Antes de salir, me apoye en el marco de la puerta observando como dormía plácidamente, como un niño después de un día de juegos descansaba con tranquilidad, lo observe unos minutos para después sacar mi móvil, tome una foto después de todo no siempre tienes a la persona que te ha gustado por años durmiendo en tu cama. Cerré la puerta y me fui a acostar en el sofá, mirando detenidamente la foto.

Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que vi a Tadashi, cambiaron muchas cosas ahora él es más alto, su cabello esta largo, el número de pequitas aumentaron, incluso su rostro cambio, se nota que ahora ya es todo un universitario aunque seguíamos en contacto con uno o que otro mensaje no es lo mismo a tenerlo a mi lado, Tsukishima tuvo mucha suerte por tenerlo siempre a su lado y aun así el muy bastardo le engaño como pudo hacerle eso a alguien que estado fielmente con él por años, simplemente no merece su amor.

Me encantaría darle una buena paliza por haberle hecho eso a Tadashi pero no puedo ya que aunque él no diga nada, mientras me contaba entre lágrimas todo lo que había sucedido en sus ojos aún estaba aquel brillo, ese brillo que me mostro una vez hace mucho mientras decía con cariño lo mucho que le gustaba Tsukkishima, a pesar de todo lo que hizo el aun lo ama, lo ama aun con lo que quedo de su corazón. Y yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso, no puedo obligarle a olvidar su primero y gran amor.

Suspire cansado y con una cobija que había traído conmigo antes de salir del cuarto me tape, era ya muy tarde la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor y las estrellas la acompañaban, cerré poco a poco mis ojos pensando que esta tal vez sea una nueva oportunidad para mí, una nueva oportunidad para recoger lo que quedo del corazón del pecoso. Soñar es gratis así que porque no soñar con un futuro a su lado.

(…)

Un delicioso aroma inundaba el departamento, cálido, casi fuerte pero delicioso tal vez… ¿café?, si es el inconfundible aroma del café, me levante con pereza del sofá y estire mis brazos para después dirigirme a paso lento hacia la cocina. Y ahí estaba Tadashi con un delantal cocinando, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta dejando descubierto su cuello el cual estaba decorado con algunas pequitas, la camiseta y el pantalón le quedaban algo grandes ya que eran míos. **_Joder se ve tan lindo_** .Paso por mi mente ante tan linda escena mañanera.

―Buenos días, Shimada-san ―estaba parado frente a mí con dos taza de café recién hechas en sus manos y con su encantadora sonrisa, me había quedado embobado mirándole que ni siquiera me di cuenta que él estaba caminando hacia mí ― ¿Podrías ir a la mesa? Te hice algo como agradecimiento ― puso una de las tazas en mis manos y camine hacia el comedor sin decir ninguna palabra como hacerlo si te sorprende de esa forma tan adorable.

 ** _¿¡Dios, Tadashi porque eres tan malditamente tierno!?_**

Deje caer mi cara sobre la mesa provocando un gran sonido.― ¿Qué fue eso Shimada-san? ―subí mi mirada y ahí estaba, Yamaguchi riéndose a carcajadas.

― ¡No te rías Tadashi! ―replique avergonzado, puedo ser tan torpe como una lechuga solo con su sonrisa.

―Lo siento pero mira ― dijo intento para de reír ― ¡TARA~! ―puso frente a mí un plato enorme de hot cakes con miel― lo siento por usar tu cocina sin preguntar, pero espero que te guste lo hice como agradecimiento por dejarme quedar anoche.

―No sabía que podías cocinar ― con el cubierto tome un poco de los esponjosos hot cakes y lo metí en mi boca, era una delicia su sabor era perfecto y con la miel era demasiado delicioso― están muy ricos.

―Claro que se cocinar, estoy en la facultad de gastronomía después de todo ― hablaba con alegría mientras comía de igual forma sus hot cakes ― me alegra que te gusten...por cierto ¿Puedo...pedirle un favor?

― ¿Claro, dime que tengo que hacer?―respondí comiendo sonriendo encantado los hot cakes.

― ¿Podría acompañarme al departamento? Tengo miedo de ir solo...aun no puedo enfrentar todo esto solo ―su voz transmitía aquel dolor y tristeza con fuerza, aún seguía muy mal.

―Lo haré, no pienso dejarte solo en este momento, así que sonríe quiero volver esa encantadora sonrisa tuya ― revolví sus cabellos dejándole todo despeinado.

Tadashi respondió con un gracias y sonrió como siempre pero aun así se podía ver esa tristeza, aunque el intente ser fuerte sus ojos y todas aquellas pequeñas sonrisas mostraban como aun recogía los pequeños fragmentos de su corazón desesperadamente.

Por la tarde salimos a su departamento en todo el camino aunque me conversaba de cualquier cosa trivial y graciosa no podía ocultar lo nervioso que estaba. Cuando llegamos sus manos empezaron a temblar al momento de abrir la puerta.

Entre detrás de él, no había nadie o por lo menos eso parecía el radio estaba encendido estaban transmitiendo una canción algo vieja pero muy bonita y emotiva. Tadashi había ido a su habitación a buscar algunas cosas, hasta eso yo me senté en el enorme sofá de la sala, había un montón de fotos de los dos, una estantería llena de libros, se sentía como la casa de una pareja recién casada.

Tadashi estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación, su mirada estaba sombría y en su mano tenía una camiseta negra que sujetaba con fuerza, una única pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla hasta caer al suelo. Me acerqué a él rápidamente le iba a preguntar qué había pasado cuando se empezaron a oír una voces, no, ni siquiera eran voces eran gemidos y provenían de detrás de una puerta en la habitación.

Tsukishima estaba follando con su amante en su propio apartamento en plena luz del día y Tadashi estaba siendo testigo de la cruel realidad y aquellos pedazos de su corazón eran pisoteados con crueldad por esa persona que amo fielmente por años.


End file.
